The wallflower and The showoff
by ForeverMore15
Summary: The wallflower she just goes unnoticed in life nothing to do but stand back and watch everyone else.The showoff is always in the spotlight with nothing better to do.What happens when these two get bound together for some very stupid project.ALL HUMAN:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a wall flower.I have lived in La push for 5 years I am at this moment 15 years old.I live with my father Charlie Swan even

he forgets I'm here don't really pay attention to me because I'm just plain there is nothing about me that sticks out that says wow look at me and I am

perfectly okay with I'm not okay with is the stupid show off in most of my classes he always has to be in the spotlight,I don't see how anyone would enjoy the

lime light that me dear being the center of attention should not be high on your list,see I wouldn't even be complaining about him but stupid had to

pair us up together for the end of the year project. We have to become friends with someone out of your comfort zone and give a presentation about what we learned and

how our friendship turned can I be friends with a show off hell his own friends gave him the nickname show off along with hothead which he is known school wide.

Maybe I should be clearer on just who my partner is Paul Lahote, he is the third oldest in his group and Sam Uley is the leader so as luck would have it they are all in one

class or another of mine not like they know I mean just the other day I heard Paul telling his friends he got paired with me and Sam laughed and said and I quote "Dude

there is no one here named Bella Swan it's a joke" I cleared my throat and the whole gang turned to me as I spoke quietly "Um I'm Bella Swan" They had all stared at me

before Paul rudely started laughing I simply gave him a sheet of paper with my number and email and said "Look just email me something about you and I will deal with

the rest" He smirked at me and said "Fine but how am I going to get to know you?" I laughed with venom in my voice before saying "Why would you want to know me?" i

turned and walked off doing what I do best and disappeared into the as you read my story please don't feel bad for me because ladies and gentalman these are

the perks of being a wallflower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reader's I am proud to present my take on what 15 year old human Paul Lahote would be the story goes on you will see a lot of drama unfold as little Embry is keeping a bigger secrete than the fact that she walked along the beach **hint hint** (She wasn't always alone)**_

Chapter 2

Paul's p.o.v

The name is Lahote Paul Lahote.I am La push's biggest baseball star and track star

I'm kinda a little bit of a show off, So what? I am in my sophomore year at La

push high school with my friends Sam and his girlfriend Emily they are both juniors the

oldest in our group then there is Jared and his girl Kim they are Sophomores with me

and the two brainiac's in our group,There is also the three musketeers' Jacob Quil and

Embry those three have been together since they were born they are freshmen along

with the Clearwater kids Seth and Leah and last but not least the twins Collin and Brady

they are freshman too but they take advanced classes so they are pretty much with the

rest of us all at this very moment I am not too fond of a teacher of mine by the

name of he had to make the stupid class project just to piss me off cause I

never do his work so I am just spitballing here when I say this is like an extra credit

first I thought he was just being a jackass when he paired me with this girl Bella

Swan because even Sam knew there was no girl by that name at our that's

what we thought until a tiny 4ft 9 girl with brown hair walked up to us and cleared her

throat saying she was in fact Bella Swan. I could not help the laugh that escaped me the

fact that this tiny slip of a girl was actually my partner was enough to make me roll over

in utter sighed clearly not pleased with my response and said "Here is my

email and my number just send me some stuff about you and I'll take care of the rest" I

smirked she thought she was getting me out of this that easily I said "That takes care of

me but what about you" she laughed with clear diastase and a hint of venom in her

voice but asked "Why would you want to know me" before any of us had time to react

she was down the hall and blended quickly into the crowd.I turned back to my friends to

see we all had the same confused look on our faces. I looked at everyone of them but

Embry he had a look of sorrow etched onto his face "Yo em why you look so sad?" He

shook his head and looked down "I know her well I remember her we all should actually"

I looked at him in utter confusion before asking "How?" everyone else nodded in

agreement. Embry sighed before saying "Guys remember the pale 10 year old we

always saw walking alone on the beach had long curly brown hair and big doe brown

eyes even back then? Always carried a book with her no matter where she went?" A tiny

little flashback went off in my head and slowly I remembered the girl although i didn't

pay too much attention to her back then that's probably why I don't remember her

well the way I was raised if you got it show it off she must not be that important

if I can't be bothered to remember her fully.I was brought out of my daze by Sam yelling

"Lets go showoff time for baseball".


	3. Chapter 3

**I received a review saying my grammar made it hard to follow the story.I want to apologize for anyone who is having a difficult time reading my story I will try and do better. Any who lets get on with the story,You have met the wallflower and the showoff now its time to see just how they act in 's class and you will finally get to see the thought's of the teacher.**

Chapter 3

's p.o.v

My class is like a bunch of kindergardeners always bickering about something. This is why I concocted this end of the year project called mix it up day

where I pair the students up with people they wouldn't normally dream of hanging out with.I have had this little thought for awhile and I've decided to

put it to the test but I have an idea about two of my students Isabella Swan and Paul Lahote. They are both known around campus as the wallflower and

the showoff lately I have caught Isabella glaring at Paul and his group periodically. So I decided to pair them up with each other to see how it will work the

other teachers have discouraged me saying they don't think it will help Isabella come out of her shell or help Paul get his head out of his ass anytime

soon,but I have faith that it will continue to blossom into something stronger than just a project friendship.

Paul's p.o.v

I sat in the back of the room with my friends waiting on to start class I sighed impatiently at the clock willing time to speed up I had track

practice with the guys after this. finally came in and said "Class today I would like you to sit with your project partner, you will be hallway buddies

lunch buddies and spend free period together and report back to me tomorrow morning with something you learned today about your new friend" We all

looked at him and groaned but began to move seats I saw that Bella was sitting in the back corner but I shit you not I wouldn't have seen her if

hadn't sly way kinda pointed her out.I walked back and sat at the table with her just as said "Alright class I shall call role in pairs" I groaned a

little bit more. "Alright you know the drill Stand up and when I call your pair name sit down" The list went as follows Sam and Alice Emily and Jasper

Rosalie and Jared Kim and Emmet Me and Bella Leah and Edward Seth and Jessica Embry and Angela Quil and Lauren Brady and Renesmee Collin and

Claire and last Jacob and Eve she was the new girl in La push. After we did role call said "Okay class I have decided to take it up a notch It seems

I have a lot of freshman this year so I'm bumping the project to a family project each of you will have a freshman child who will act as tattletale for the

parents,You will have to take care of your freshman as you would your own child. So Freshman when I call your name please go stand by the couple I

point to." We all kinda looked at like he was crazy before he continued "Seth Clearwater you are the new bouncing baby boy to Sam and Alice

Leah Clearwater you are the new baby girl to Emily and Jasper, Embry Call you are now Rosalie and Jared's son, Quil Atera you are the son to Kim and

Emmet Brady Fuller you are now the son to Isabella and Paul,Good luck son." continued to pair everyone up with their "Parents" Brady came

and sat on the table in front of Bella and I before saying "Hey Mom Dad can my girlfriend Renesmee come over?" before we had a chance to reply Jacob

was already shaking his head at Brady before saying "No my daughter isn't coming anywhere near you Fuller" I sighed and put my head down this is

going to be a long hard project.


	4. Chapter 4

**We last left The new HAPPY family getting ready for a Family get together which means its time for hubby and son to meet the father lets see how Charlie handles meeting his "son-in-law and grandson"**

Bella's p.o.v

As the last bell rang I got up and rushed out of 's class only to be stopped at the front of the school by my "husband" and "son" I grumbled to

myself remembering 's request to have a Family get together. "Let's get this over with" I said as I walked past them not bothering to see if they

were actually following me, my only hint was the slow murmur of conversation behind me as I trudged up the road to my my crappy luck would

have it for once in his life Charlie was actually home I got to the door and silently prayed this went well and quick so we could go meet Paul's parent's and

Brady's. "DAD I'M HOME!" I yelled trying to make it seem like I did this every day. "Yeah Yeah I'm in the living room Becca" Charlie grumbled back his

reply. "It's Bella" I muttered god he couldn't even be bothered to remember the name my mother gave me. I walked into the living room and set my bag

down with Paul and Brady behind me, I looked at Charlie "Dad this is my Husband Paul and our son Brady for my Family and consumer science class" I

guess he kind of tuned me out and only heard Husband and Son because one minute he was looking past us the next he had Paul by the throat and was

slowly making his way towards his gun. "Dad put the boy down and step away from the gun" My step brother Mike said coming downstairs. My entire face

lit up as I yelled "MIKE YOUR HOME!" He laughed and rushed towards me "Hey my little squirt, I see I've been gone longer than I thought I have a bro in

law and a nephew now wanna explain" I laughed and said "Family and consumer science,Mike this is Paul my husband and Brady our son" I giggled as I

introduced the only person who ever paid me any attention to the two people I am stuck with for the next 2 months. He laughed again and said "Well hey

I'm Mike Swan Bella's adopted step-brother." Paul shook his hand and Brady just hugged him as I went on to explain "Mike is my 20 year old awesome bro

who hopefully has found my beautiful sister in law and brought her and that cute niece of mine back to La push to live" I said as I looked at Mike who had

a sad look on his face as he said "Well you see squirt you know what happen to Renee and Erica after they had us" I nodded sadly tears welling up in my

eyes as I thought about mom and how I never got to meet her "Well Taylor and Nina didn't make it, honey I'm so sorry". I fully broke down then my

niece and my sister in law are dead" Mike hugged me and I continued to cry forgetting about Paul and Brady until I felt two more sets of arms wrap

around my body. "Look Bella I understand how you feel lets get outta here" Paul said as I hugged Mike one last time and ran out the door with Paul and

Brady behind me hopping to forget the horrible news I just heard.


End file.
